DC interconnects are employed in RF systems to pass power and low speed control signals between separate circuit boards. A challenge is to perform these functions in an RF environment to ensure clean performance, i.e., passing only the DC or control signals and attenuating all unwanted and/or interfering RF signals and digital switching signals that have some RF component to them.
Existing filtered interconnect schemes involve rigid pins and/or flanged connectors that are rigidly attached to a capacitive cylinder. These interconnects must be mechanically hard mounted to the housing floor using solder or epoxy to provide sufficient mechanical integrity and ensure good filter performance, and do not tolerate a large tolerance variation in and/or require an additional wire bond.